


A Timely Intervention

by What_is_in_a_username



Series: The Fall AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, After Avengers 1, Asgard court laws that I just made up, Completely ignoring Infinity War and Endgame, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, I know nothing about trials, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, MoD!Harry, No Romance, Odin's A+ Parenting, Timeline, aka the majestic plural, before thor 2, especially the messed up royal family, for being a bad boy on Midgard, ft. Loki's trial, hes way OP, in this house we hate what Marvel has done to Norse Mythology, it gets interrupted, odin uses the royal we, or royal court, part of a series, solely because I really love the majestic plural, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_in_a_username/pseuds/What_is_in_a_username
Summary: Loki was brought back to Asgard in chains and is now facing trial by Odin. Harry invites himself and steps in on Loki's behalf. From Thor's perspective, with short opening about MOD.Please note that this is part of a series and I recommend reading the other parts first.
Series: The Fall AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 314





	A Timely Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I wrote more! :) This takes place shortly after the Fall of a God and covers Loki's trial. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a note at the bottom. 
> 
> Please note that this is part of a series and I recommend reading the other parts first.

As a child, Thor enjoyed hearing his father’s court skáld recount the epic battles his royal ancestors had faced. He would sit in awe at the king’s knee and imagine how he would one day defeat giants, or wield a magic dwarven made sword. Maybe he’d trick a pretty goddess into becoming his bride. His favorite poems were about his father and grandfather, Borr, especially their strength and cunning in battle. 

His mother, Frigga, would also tell him and his brother stories, but they were not as exciting as the bards’. He loved his mother but her tales seem dull in comparison. Many of them were about her people, the Vanir, who instead of brawn, used their skills of magic and foresight to outwit enemies. There was no monster-slaying and very few grand battles of might. He always thought it was strange that Loki enjoyed them so much. 

The only one he found interesting was one of the few that was not about her kin’s experiences but a legend that the goddess Queen claimed had been passed down for many lifetimes. It began with the tale of three foolish brothers and had no true ending. It was about one of the old entities who exerted enormous power, the Man who walks with Death. His mother would only tell it when they were alone and night had settled. 

“There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight…”

oOoOoOo

Eventually, Thor grew, he forgot about his mother’s cautionary tales and focused on becoming the subject of new epic poems. So, he became stronger and more stubborn. It was not until he was over 6 centuries old that realized that Frigga’s tales held truth within. 

Odin was holding court upon his golden throne with his heir sprawled out beside him when the Allfather received notice Hel was coming to visit him. Within the hour the palace had been fortified and the royal family assembles to welcome their powerful but unwanted guest. 

The Elder Goddess was terrifying to the young prince. Half of her body was a pale beautiful maiden while the other half was that of a dark decaying corpse. As they watched the flesh rotted off the bone revealing the stained skeleton underneath. She approached them with purpose, took stock of the little prince’s appearance. Then she focused solely on Odin and spoke.

“You have been slipping, king of Asgard, and my master is tired of cleaning up your messes.” Her voice was cold and mocking, “dismiss your family, our conversation will not for young ears.” Then she turned her mismatched eyes upon Thor as they were quickly ushered out by his mother. 

Thor never forgot the feeling of Death and never learn what was discussed in the throne room that day. Thankfully he never saw the High Goddess again until after he reached maturity in his 15th century. 

oOoOoOo

Thor had returned to his home realm nearly a month ago. Finally, they were beginning to start his brother’s trial for his crimes on Asgard and Midgard. It was early in the afternoon just after the midday meal and the court rapidly filling with Asgardian nobility. After the gallery was filled and the officials assembled, the Royal family was announced by the Herald. The King, Queen, and Prince Heir entered and took their places on the dais. The place where Loki’s throne once sat was painfully bare in Thor’s eyes. 

Then the Allfather gestured to the guards, and the second prince was brought in. He had always been lithe and pale, but to his brother, he looked wane and unhealthy burdened in rune coated chains with a shimmering muzzle over his face. Thor felt the guilt settle more readily in his stomach, he knew ultimately he was the one who put Loki in chains. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Loki knelt and Odin banged Gungnir onto the marble floor.   
“This court is now in session. Before us, we have Loki, former Prince of Asgard,” declared the king. “He shall be judged for his crimes against Asgard for aiding our long-time enemies the Jotun and for attacking Midgard, a realm under our protection, with the intention of domination.” 

“We know he is guilty of these crimes for it has been witnessed by us, our heir apparent, and by the keen-sighted Heimdall.” Thor flinched looking guilty. Odin paused allowing the murmurs to fade from the audience. 

“Has the accused anything to say for himself?” Then he finally looked to Loki still kneeling, bound and muzzled like the mutt he is. He motioned slightly and a guardswoman stepped forward to undo the magic muting the trickster god. 

“I have nothing to say to you, Alfather,” spat Loki, “for you have already decided my fate well before this farce of a trial.” His voice was hoarse from disuse and full of icy rage. But Odin hardly took note of his adopted son’s status or anger as he continued on.

“The accused has no defense and therefore we will process by discussing possible punishments-” Odin cut himself off as a deep tolling bell was heard echoing throughout the palace. The quiet muttering of the crowd increased as they attempted to locate the sound. 

Then they noticed the doorway in the air beside the dais. It was a dark knotted wood bearing a single silver knob. It hung there suspended for a heartbeat before a knock rang out from the other side. Odin’s face slackens with shock and dismay. He quickly stood and ordered for quiet. Then the king himself opened the door and immediately moved back. 

A young man stepped through, he was short and slight next to the fully armored God. Loki loudly gasped in the background as he saw the newcomer. His hair extremely dark and disorderly, covering his pale face. He was clothed in long flowing silver robes that trailed behind him as he stepped out of the void in the doorway. Then his gaze flicked up and Odin was caught. His eyes glowed, unstopped by the midday sun. They shone with power, age and wisdom. Even the All-father cowered from his piercing regard. 

“I always consider it polite to knock before barging into someone else's home.” When he spoke each word was carefully enunciated, his language succinct, and eloquent so that he made speaking itself an artform. The Entity was beautiful and terrible, his fluid silver robe was rippling with shadows. He truly looked as if he belonged to an entirely different place outside the nine realms.

Thor couldn’t take it anymore and blurt out, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

"I was a wish and a prayer," the man-shaped being said whimsically, with a furrowed brow and distance eyes, "A failed experiment, a prodigal son, and a central thread in the great tapestry of the multiverse."

Then he settled within himself, reeling back his presence until he was no stranger than any other young man standing unexpectedly in the middle of Asgard’s throne room. Ordinary and unassuming, save his bright green eyes and peculiar robes. He looked around the ostentatious golden hall. The stranger glanced back at the prince and his father, before answering cheerfully. 

“Ah, nevermind that. Oh, you are a bold one, Young Prince. You must be Odin’s new heir. Thor, I believe?” he paused before continuing on without and answer. “Well you are just as boisterous as described, I’ll be getting to introductions shortly. This place certainly has changed since I last was here and it is not an improvement. A man with a thousand eyes could not find elegance here at high noon.”

“How dare you insult our home!” cried Thor. Odin flinched at his son’s actions, while the stranger chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, Old Man, I am not so easily offended.” He reassured Odin, catching the flinch. “ If so then you would not be still on the throne.”

“Now,” called the youth. “Odin, it would be best if you sent away your courtiers”

Odin tersely nodded. “Court dismissed, we have an urgent meeting with the Master of Death all scheduled activities are to be canceled until further notice. All guards are to return to the barracks and performed regular patrols.” Then the silence resting out the gallery broke and people were excited talking to their neighbors. However, they were not leaving fast enough for the king. “I said dismissed,” roared the king, “everybody out!”

The nobility fled the hall, all while the silver-clad figure watched. The guard tried to take Loki away but was stopped by a motion from the mysterious visitor.

“He stays, so does his brother and mother for this concerned them all.” Then he turned back to the king, robes swishing gently as the exiting flow ended.

“Allow me to introduce myself.” He smiled a sly smile. “ I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black, better known as the Master of Death.” Then he performed a sardonic curtsy and stepped up to shake the elder prince’s hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Thor Odinson. My lady Frigga Fjorgvinndottr,” he took her hand and kissed it “it is a joy to see you again.” 

Harry then stepped off the dais and strode to Loki bound on the floor. As he approaches his chains vanished and Harry held out a hand to assist the weakened man. “Loki I told you we would meet again and I am glad it is not your death. However, these are not the best circumstances.” Then he conjured two carved stone chairs for himself and Loki before sitting. 

“Now then, I have business with you, Borson. My servant warned all those years ago but you did not listen. Life is, one can say, a series of choices.” Harry mused, pale fingers tapping gently against the arm of his seat. Thor could see with each quiet tap his father’s face grew more and more angry. “And for better or worse you have consistently chosen to follow this path and drag your people along with you.”

“I heard what Hel said, but things were already in motion.” Stated Odin, some of his bravado returned to him. “You are not the Nords, you do not control fate. I choose what to do in my realm and all realms under my rule as All-father.”

“I have seen more of this universe than you could wrap your head around,” Harry interjected, “do not say you know better than I. My advice is worth much and I say you should not have taken the Jotan heir.” His voice remained level but grew in volume as he continued. “ You should not have raised him the way you did and you should not punish him for becoming what you raised him to be.”

“You don’t get it, do you, Potter?” Odin sneered. “He’s mine to discipline.”

If it was another person it would have stopped them. Might’ve caught them off-guard, put them on the defensive as they scrambled for a peaceful resolution. The might of Odin, All-father of the Nine Realms, would send most scrambling. For too long Odin had always gotten his way. 

However, Harry just smiled.

Smiled, and reminded everyone in the room just why he was called the Master of Death.

“Oh no, I. Don’t. Think. So.” Harry said and leaned in as Thor became acutely aware of the way power coiled under the being’s skin. “You are a fool, Odin. Remember I am not a man, nor an Asgardian. I am not even a denizen of the Nine Realms. You have no authority over Death. Mortal rules do not apply to me.”

Odin stands and attempts towers over him. Trying to find authority by using his intimidating size and raised throne.

The All-father reasserts himself, thinking this room, this realm is his to command. This place is his territory, this world is his base, and he is well-respected here. Not even the master of death could threaten him here.

But Odin has forgotten the might of the entity standing before him. His ability hidden in his deceptively small and mundane appearance, for Death is a many-faceted thing.

Then Harry sighs and lets go of the careful hold he has on his power. Waves of cold wash out over them. Thor can feel the touch of skeletal fingers brush against his neck. The quicksilver robe of the entity float around him and his inky hair writhes like a dark crown about his head. On his brow shines Sowilo, the rune of the long-lasting power. 

Harry levels the king with a piercing stare. The tone of his voice lowers to the sibilant warning hiss of a great serpent, threatened and poised to strike. “Borson I would ask that you listen to me very carefully.”

Odin freezes in place. He is like a butterfly pinned to a specimen box for enjoyment.

“Are you listening?” Harry asks. He has never had much patience for old men who believe themselves God.

Odin swallows and set his jaw stubbornly in the face of Death. “Yes.”

“You will not punish this man, Loki is now under my protection. He has stumbled on his path, but I will not allow you to stifle him as you have done before. He may remain in Asgard if he wishes, but you will remove your restrictions on his travel. Secondly, you will make it publically known that he was manipulated by Thanos and not wholly in control of his actions on Midgard. You will also inform the public how he saved your life and your heir's life during the invasion of Asgard. And finally, you will either accept the boy as second to your throne or relinquish your claim on him. Do you swear it, Odin son of Bor?” 

“I swear it as Allfather,” promised the king. “I shall do as you say.”

“Swear on something less ephemeral, your reign as Allfather will eventually end.”

“That will never happen” Odin spits out through gritted teeth. 

“As you will,” replied Harry softly, “but forever is a terribly, terribly long time and Asgard’s hour draws near. All things have an ending, Odin, you should never forget that.”

“No, you must swear on your bones, the lifeblood in your veins and the eye you gave to see,” proclaimed the master of death. “Swear and remember those long days you spent hanging, pierced by your own spear and slowly dying. At that time you only faced the sweet temptation of Death, not her wrath or mine. If you break your word you will lose everything and more.”

“I swear,” whisper the king. Odin trembled and looked unbearably old. His anger had left him weak with fear. “I swear on my bones, on the lifeblood in my veins and the eye I sacrificed to see, I will release Loki from my restrictions, clear his name and renounce my claim on him. This I swear thrice and forevermore, so mote be it.” 

“Very well Odin, I have no more to say to you.” 

The All-father rose with as much wounded pride as he could manage and stroud out of the hall his back straight. Odin had always been a good bluffer. Once the king had retreated, Harry turned his attention to the queen who had made to leave and his aura dimmed in intensity.

“Frigga, I am disappointed. You claim to love your son but allow him so much harm,” Harry reprimanded. “For too long you have blindly followed your husband. Bridge this gap before it is a chasm.” However, she chose to slip from the room, trailing after the king.

The hall was empty save Harry and the two brothers. Thor finally spoke up to fill the heavy silence. “Why do you intervene on his behalf?” asked Thor. “A man you do not know?”

“Ah but I do know him, he is like a reflection of myself. He also is beloved by a Goddess of Death and Hel wishes to see him again. It is perhaps a mere whim.” He remarked, “I find myself watching his progress and admiring the patterns of his magic. They are alive. They are original. He makes them by seeing and feeling and knowing. I, who has mastered ever magic known, am surprised by each talent the boy develops” 

“I am here to intercede on Loki’s behalf because no else would. My servants and I are partly to blame for this whole mess with Thanos. The mad titan has been a nuisance to Death and Lady Hel for an eon and yet neither of them have dealt with him. Now he has gained an infinity stone and with it attempted to lay siege to one of the nine realms, a place I feel a sentimental connection too.” 

“I have decided to personally attend to the matter. My first action is to insist on Loki’s pardon due to the mind stone’s effect on his mentality. I know he made a poor choice,” Harry paused “However, it is difficult to make sound decisions under torture and after extreme mental trauma. And even with the Thanos’ compulsion, Loki organized an invasion doomed to fail. A clear sign his subconscious was rebelling.” 

The master of death turns to look at Loki. “It is a waste for you to end here. You have not yet finished growing. I agree with Hel, you are a God of many tricks.”

“One day this universe will end as mine did so long ago. If nothing else the stars will expand, entropy will slowly but surely steal away all heat and energy. It would not be your fault, just an unfortunate side effect of creating the cosmos before life is even a concept. In the beginning, there was nothing then just like that, there was everything...”

“Nevertheless, while I cannot stop the eventual heat death, currently I am doing what I can to stop any early universal endings and am a big supporter of not killing half of all life forms. I do not know what Thanos is thinking. How could Death possible find that flattering or seductive? Does he know how much work he creates with each planet he visits? More dead people results in more labor for me and mine, any fool could tell you that. You would not believe the paperwork caused by his last evasion. Oh and the lines forming in Helshelm are terrible, even after the second expansion” 

“Enough complaining about my duties. Loki I am sure you are overwhelmed but Hel asks that you visit as soon as you are ready.”

“Can I go now?” Loki asked carefully, he had never stopped wanting. An hour ago he was facing life, now he was free of Odin, free to leave.

“Of course Loki. I extend an enthusiastic invitation to Helshelm and later the infinity stones if you wish it.”

“Wait,” cried Thor, “Brother do not go I wish to apologize. I did wrong by you. It has been centuries since I supported you and believed your word over others. I failed to see the wrong dealt to you. You may never forgive me, but please allow me to be by your side and protect you as I have failed to do. I am your elder brother no matter what parentage or circumstances... please Loki.” 

Harry looked to Loki and saw the abuse his composure had faced. The emotional turmoil that he been through. God nodded slightly, tentatively.

“You may accompany us, Thor, not as a prince of Asgard or son of Odin but a brother trying to redeem himself. If you misstep I will leave you stranded some wasteland of a moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Done! It is what it is! I really love some of this and feel okay enough to post the rest. As always sorry about the grammar, I know its an issue. Sorry about never posting, in a perfect world I would have no worries and endless free time, alas it is not to be. Hopefully, I can squeeze out the next chunk a bit quicker. 
> 
> Please, Please, Please leave comment or kudos. Anything you want to say would be great! Suggestions? Likes? Dislikes? Bring it on.


End file.
